Warashi
Warashi '''(株式会社 童), also known as '''Warashi Inc. Multimedia Lab was a small Japanese company who develops video games for arcade, home console, and mobile platforms. Founded in 1995, by Noriyuki Takasaki and a group of former Athena Co. Ltd. workers, this 40-people company specialized in Mahong games and shoot-em-up titles. Their first videogame was Shienryu, which is considered as a spiritual successor of Athena's Daioh. The company is known for its shoot-em-ups Shienryu, and ''Triggerheart Exelica'', one of the last Dreamcast games released in 2007. In October 26, 2011, the company's website and all their Triggerheart related links along with those of Alchemist and Sega, and the XBOX Live store (until the XBLA Re-release in 2016) went offline with no signs of coming back, but there's no news regarding the company's fate, and is implied the company was closed. The only "active" former Warashi worker is Kazuhiko Kakoi "GRA", who released a series of doujin books based on concepts for a possible Triggerheart Exelica II called Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor. Developed titles Shoot em' Up Games *''Shienryu'' / Steel Dragon (1996/1997) (ST-V/Sega Saturn) - Re-released on the PlayStation as Geki Oh Shooting King by Natsume and Re-released by D3 Publisher on the PlayStation 2'' as Simple 2000 Series Vol.37 The Shooting ~ Double Shienryu ~'' / Steel Dragon EX by Midas Interactive Entertainment *''Sengeki Striker'' (1997) (Kaneko Super Nova) - Developed by Warashi and Kaneko. *''Simple Characters 2000 Vol. 8 ~ The Shooting: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman'' (2002) (PlayStation) - Published by Bandai and D3 Publisher, based upon Tatsunoko's anime Gatchaman / G-Force: Guardians of Space. This was the only game developed using a license. *''Shienryu Explosion'' / Steel Dragon Evolution (2003) (PlayStation 2) - Released in D3 Publisher's Double Shienryu / Steel Dragon EX *'[[Triggerheart Exelica|''Triggerheart Exelica]]' (2006) (NAOMI / Dreamcast / XBOX 360) / (2016) (XBOX One Backwards Compatible) / (2020) (XBOX Series X Backwards Compatible) *'''Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced''' (2009) (PlayStation 2) Developed by Warashi and Alchemist. '''Mahjong and Puzzle Games' *''Youen Denshi Mahjong Yuugi Gal Jan'' (1996) (Sega Saturn) *''Shanghai: Sangoku Haitogi'' (2002) (PlayStation 2) *''Usagi'' (2003) (NAOMI) Developed by Warashi and Taito. *''Break'em All'' / ''The Block Kuzushi'' (2006) (Nintendo DS) - Published by D3Publisher of America, Inc. Other Games * Sega Ages 2500 Vol.9: Gain Ground (2004) (PlayStation 2 - PlayStation 3) - Published by Sega under the "3D Ages" label. * Superstar Dance Club (2001) (PC - PlayStation - PlayStation 4 - PlayStation Portable - PS Vita) - Published by Media Rings Corporation. 'imode Games' *''Triggerheart Exelica'' *''Kumash!'' *'[[Attakuma No.1|''Attakuma No.1]]' (CANCELLED) *Triggerheart Exelica 15 Piece Puzzle'' Published Titles 'Musical Games' *''Le Concert ff'' (Fortissimo) (1999) (PlayStation) - Developed by SAME Creative inc. *''Le Concert pp'' (Pianissimo) (1999) (PlayStation) - Developed by SAME Creative Inc. *''Le Concert'' (2000) (PlayStation) - Re-release of Le Concert ff and Le Concert pp. Curiosities * Noriyuki Takasaki was both the founder of the company and the producer of most of the games released, thus explaining why Shienryu and Triggerheart Exelica have the same executive producer. * During the startup screens of all the Triggerheart Exelica games, Crueltear's voice is heard saying the company name when Warashi's logo appears. Links * Warashi official website (Japanese) from Internet Archive's Wayback Machine * Mobygames Warashi Inc. page Category:Companies Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Real People Category:Shienryu (Category) Category:Sengeki Striker (Category)